


Love stinks

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bandombigbang, Doodles, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank taps his foot on the tile and looks at anything other than Ray’s face for a long moment. Then he groans and says, "I suck at love, alright? I’m a fucking Cupid, a servant of Aphrodite for fuck’s sake, and I suck at making people fall in love.” (art for bbb! *MILDLY SPOILERY*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love stinks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid's Chokehold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503498) by [matchboxbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxbones/pseuds/matchboxbones). 



> This art is also viewable within the body of the fic! hee

" _Gerard is infamous on Mount Olympus, at least among Aphrodite’s servants’ social circles. The goddess of love herself has been trying to help him for years but nothing, or no one, ever seems to stick. ... “When do I start?” ... Ray only sends him another look of sympathy before saying, “Now,” and pushing him out of the clouds_. "


" _... Gerard swallows and keeps talking like nothing happened. He’s starting to get back into his spiel about food rationing when Frank cuts him off again, this time by cupping the back of his head and kissing him on the temple. "_ 



End file.
